Camping Trip
by Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All
Summary: Things like this are always hard. There's a dance this weekend and I really want to go, but my youth group is going camping on the same weekend. It's so hard to choose which to go to. Puck, my ex, is putting on the dance, but Finn, my boyfriend, will be at the camping trip.


**So this is based on a camping trip my youth group took last weekend. I hope you like it. Btw it's religous. Stop now if you don't like that kind of stuff. I don't own the glee characters. I only used them to keep identities closed.**

* * *

I'm glad I chose to go to the camping trip instead of the dance. On Friday we parked the cars and un packed everything. "RACHEL!" Finn's younger sister and my best friend, Tina yelled at me. "I didn't think you were coming!"

"I changed my mind the other night. This is going to be much more fun than that stupid dance." Said dance put on by Puck. "Besides, Puck would've ignored me like usual anyways." I hugged Tina. "Hey Finn!" He was clad in camo. And may I say, he looked adorable.

"Alright guys. Let's get going. We have to have the tents up and everything set up before we can eat dinner." Will yelled over the excited chatter.

The group followed Will through the trail. Finn caught up with me and I took his hand. "Hey."

"Hey. I'm glad you decided to come."

"Me too. Ouch!" A tree just hit me in the face. "Finn that hurt!"

"Sorry, Rachel. Are you okay?" He thought the branch was out of the way after he walked through it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's keep go-" We both stopped in our tracks. The river seperated us from Will. "We have to cross this? How?"

"Looks like Sam found a way." Finn led me over to a log that went across the river.

Shortly after, we arived at the camp site. The girls claimed a spot semi close to the make shift toilet. The guys set up about 10 feet away. Will set to work on the toilet. It was really just two traps around a whole with two tired on it. There was a green bandana outside of it. If the bandana was there it was okay to go, if not that ment someone was in there.

What felt like forever later the girls finally figured out our tent. We brought our ground pads, pillows, sleeping bags, and clothes into the tent and set up. I was somewhat in the middle with Tina above me, Mercedes to my left and Brittney to my right. "Looks good girls! Let's go see if dinners ready."

We clammored out of the tent and rushed over to the fire. "Is it just me or is it really gorgeous out here?" We were in the middle of Homer, Alaska and Anchor Point with mountians to all sides. Will pointed to one to our east.

"We are hiking up that tomorrow."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

18 sloppy joes and a cheeseball war later we all sat around the fire trying to think of a game to play.

"I've got one. We played it last year. You write a sentence on a piece of paper and three people are acting. Someone randomly hands one of the three a line and they have to say it. But who ever is acting don't get to pick the scene. It's really funny." Artie suggested.

"Sounds good. Mike, me, and Brittney will go first."

"Pregnancy ward waiting room!" I shouted.

"Sounds good!" Will sat on the log. "Oh, Mike. How far along are you?" He said in a high pitched british accent. "I'm nine months and five days."

Artie handed Will a piece of paper.

"I don't know. I'm having my first appointment today." Mike answered laughing.

"Oh, Mike, Brittney. I Have Bieber fever." He read. Everyone started laughing.

The scene ended five minutes later. Me, Finn, and Tina were up. "You guys are in a plane and its crashing." We sat down and Finn started it.

"There's so much smoke! We are going down!" He yelled.

"I can't see! Finn! You need to get us to water!" I yelled back. I got handed a paper. "So Tina, did you hear about the party this weekend?" I said in a totally calm voice.

"Yeah it's gonna be so much fun. I can't wait! I got a new dre-"

"Would you two shut up? We are going down and you're talking about a party!" Finn yelled at us. "I am milking a cow?" He read off the paper. He looked like he was.

Tina and I lost it we started giggling so much. "Where *laugh* did the cow *laugh* come from?" I yelled back.

"I don't know but I think we just hit a moose!" Tina laughed.

I broke character. "Hey we are like right in the smoke here can we either move or be done?" Halfway through our acting the wind moved the smoke into our faces. Everyone clapped and Artie fell off the log he was sitting on because he was laughing so much.

We didn't go to bed that night until around one or two am. We were woken up around ten Saturday morning. "Alright everybody! Come out here and eat breakfast then pack up your hiking bag!" Will instructed.

We were ready to go in about an hour. "Alright gang. Follow me." We headed out of the camp site, back the way we came the day before and down the road to Emma's homestead. We started up the trail that snaked up the mountian. Two and a half hours later we arived at the top. Finn and I trailing befind everyone.

Lunch was simple, hotdogs over a fire. Finn's little brother, Kurt, decided to go cut down a very tall, thin tree. "That's gonna fall this way and kill us."

Thirty minutes later Kurt finally got through the tree and it fell to the left instead of at us.

"Alright guys. We ready to head back?" We were. "Let's go."

It only took us an hour to get back down. And another twenty minutes to get back to our campsite. "Let's have a pushkie war!" Someone yelled. We split into teams and attacked. It lasted a good hour.

Will came back and told us we were ready for the walk. It was eleven pm at that point. We hiked over to this little hidden away area where a cozy fire was waiting for us. One by one Will came out to get us. It was around one when he came to get me. "Rachel." He called me over. We walked into the woods.

"So this string is your faith, if you let go of your faith you will get lost right?" I nodded. "If you let go of this string you will most deffinately get lost. Follow this and if you come across something to do, do it."

I started walking. One hand on the string. I came up to a mirror. One of our conselors read a passage from Psalms and I continued on. I came up to a blanket and paper. The paper said to kneel down and write a thank you prayer to God and take it with me, every seventh step I was to say another one.

The string wove through trees. I ran into a couple. I came up to a chair next. There was an envelope sitting on it. I opened it. It was a letter from my dads telling me how proud they are of me. I started crying. The letter was amazing. I got up and put it in my pocket. I grabbed the string again and came up to another to do thing.

This one had a blind fold. It said simply to cover my eyes with the blind fold and listen. I heard rustling and a voice appeared beside me. "I am a messanger from God. Listen to me and me only. There will be other voices, other noises don't listen to them. Only me. Kneel down."

I did. "What are you doing? Don't kneel. Don't listen to him." Another voice stated. I stayed where I was.

The first voice told me to stand up and turn around. There was a third voice. "Get back down! NOW! He doesn't know what he's telling you. Turn back around.

"You have done well. In ten seconds remove your blindfold and continue on." I waited ten seconds and took it off. Continuing on my way. There was an abnormal looking teepee of sticks, I figured thats where the owners of the voices were. I came up to a table.

On it was a piece of bread and a cup of grape juice. Communion. I took it and stood up. I walked a little further and saw Will. He nodded and pointed which way the group was.

The only rule about the walk was we weren't to talk about it until Will said we could. I walked back to the fire and sat beside Finn. I curled into his side. Artie's dog Bo came and lay beside me.

It wasn't until 2:30 am that we left the little fire. We didn't get back to the camp until three.

The plan was to leave by noon. We woke up at eleven. Everyone rushed our oatmeal breakfast and went to go take down tents and the bathroom. We were permitted to talk about the walk while we did so. Tear down only took about half an hour. We were packed up and leaving the area by 12:20. Will was pleased with how fast we did it.

That weekend was probably the best experience of my life. The walk changed me. The group time was amazing. I grew closer to quite a few of the group memebers.

* * *

**I did warn you it was religious.**


End file.
